Raving Athena
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: "She was always more Greek than the rest of us," Aphrodite had said. This is a story about the thoughts running through Athena's head as her body goes to war with itself, Greek versus Roman. And how this eventually causes her mind to ail. WARNING: Mark of Athena spoilers.


**Here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it(and perhaps feel sorry for the confused goddess). This chapter is about how Athena starts to lose it. It'll have flashbacks and et cetera.**

* * *

_Few days ago..._

Athena materialized into the throne room. A meeting had been called to discuss Hera's- or Juno's -actions. They had caused a war between the two camps that would ultimately destroy all their children and put the gods at war within their own bodies. The Greek and Roman memories and personalities had suddenly smashed together early that morning and ever since then, it had been giving the immortals a terrible headache.

Athena watched the council appear in the Throne Room. She noticed that Ares was comfortably in his Roman form. Naturally. Everybody had _loved_ Ares- Mars actually -in Rome so he would like being Roman better. Besides, more of the senseless bloodshed happened in that time. Athena tried to observe who of the Olympian's was suffering the most from the ailment of their body.

Aphrodite looked perfectly fine, which annoyed Athena. If Athena should suffer, why didn't Aphrodite? Hmm, probably because Aphrodite never changed when she became Roman. Aphrodite loves to say that love is universal. It seems she is right. Though, Athena would not know much about love. She was a virgin goddess with only one _real_ family member(which did not include half-brothers and sisters).

Her father.

Athena looked at him, who sat proudly in his throne, trying to look as in control as possible. She had always looked up to her father. She had since they day she arrived(out of his cracked skull). As opposed to what most thought, he was quite intelligent. Even he has picked up things which even she didn't notice. Also, he was a natural born leader. Sure, he didn't do things right most of the time but, hey! Try to find a leader that did.

Her headache intensified with all this thinking. That angered her. Why couldn't she simply use her most powerful weapon, her mind? Thinking was always her favorite pastime. She loved it as much as Poseidon loved the ocean or Apollo loved his cheesy haiku's. If she could not think, what else did she have? Taking away her thinking would be like taking away a kid's t.v. privileges and saying you don't know when they can have it back.

This headache thing could go on forever. Until the end of time. Which might not be too far away because of the rising crisis. The headache got even worse. It became hard to think or even search her memories for a moment. Deep down, she started to get terrified. This couldn't be happening to her. This was the worse thing that could happen. It was horrifying just _thinking_ of what could come this this. She became even more panicked.

She then started to notice her hand was trembling. She immediately commanded her hand to be still. What was going on?! She felt like screaming. It wasn't just affecting her mind, it was affecting her body. Why did she tremble so? Then she knew.

Rome.

It had been a curse the day it arrived. They came over, stole Athena's greatest pride and had cut her power in half when they declared her a non-war god. She had lost all her strategy skills and lots of her logic. Even worse, she was set aside like she was unimportant. Heck, _minor_ gods got more attention than she had. It was such a transition.

In Athens, she was the patron. The people loved her, looked up to her, and even _admired_ her. And she did all the same back. By far the best of people she had ever met. Athens had been the place she had gone sometimes to think, to relax. It was her favorite place in Greece, and after Rome had come, she was forced to leave it. And become something she did not want to be. The Roman's even had the audacity to rob her most sacred symbol of her favorite place in the world.

It was like rubbing salt in the wound. Worst part was, because of the Western civilization, she'd probably never see Athens again unless they eventually moved back there. In Rome, it had been horrible. Centuries of feeling useless, unwanted and unneeded. Also unloved. The people never cared abut her the same way. Sometimes it seemed they never cared at all. Oddly enough, the mortals in Athens had given her that feeling of love better than her own family.

Most in her family hated her, even _feared_ her. She felt rejected and like an outcast in the family. Sure, love had never been that important but it always stung when someone in the family treated her as if she was some sort of monster they wanted nothing to do with. She would never admit it, even to herself, but she loved the feeling of being wanted. In her deepest of hearts, she wanted to feel loved again. By her family and maybe even Athens. Athena's hands began to tremble again and her chest began to hurt. What was wrong with her?

_"Calm down,"_ she thought to herself. _"You are getting upset over nothing."_

But it wasn't nothing. Rome had ruined her life in the past and they threated to do it now. Tears began to prickle in the back of her eyes. Athena blinked in surprise. She had rarely cried before. She had done so, so little that she could count all the times in her immortal life she's cried on one hand. She closed her eyes, a memory coming vagly to the surface. . .

* * *

**Alright, the next chapter will be the memory. Please comment and review.**


End file.
